The invention relates to spreadsheets in general and, more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for processing spreadsheets.
An electronic spreadsheet is a multi-dimensional grid defining cells containing data and formulas that are entered in a manner allowing computer manipulation. The formulas relate and produce results. These formulas may span multiple cells of the spreadsheet and contain interdependencies with other cells of the spreadsheet. Spreadsheets may include large numbers of such occupied cells, which may cause a user difficulty in assessing or viewing the spreadsheet.